The ABC's
by ItaSaku1
Summary: Random drabble's for Itachi and Sakura from the Alphabet. I choose a random word and make a drabble with it. Letter C. Cheat and Crayons.
1. Arachnids and Avocados

**The ABC's**

**A**

**Arachnids**. Sakura was a friendly person, she wore her heart on her sleeve, she loved everything and everybody, especially Itachi, it's common knowledge that she's afraid of frogs. Not very known that her biggest fears are Arachnids, so imagine the surprise on Itachi's face when he came home one day to find his wife on a chair screeching and saying 'it's going to get me.' It wasn't until she pointed to the floor and Itachi saw the small eight legged Arachnid that he wondered why a defenseless creature no bigger than your thumbnail was a fright for his wife. He bent over and picked it up the Arachnid -much to his wife's dismay- and brought it outside letting it loose.

"It was just an Arachnid Sakura, it won't hurt you."

**A**

**Avocado**. Squishy, green a peculiar taste. The most disgusting thing Itachi has ever eaten, he eats it every day because his wife loves the little green squishy vegetable thing and they have it all the time, there's just something about it that turns his stomach sour at the thought of them, maybe he doesn't let Sakura know that he finds it disgusting because her face lights up every time she sees an Avocado or when she eats one. Avocadoes are the world's most disgusting food but he'd do anything to please his wife, even if that meant eating an Avocado.

"You're so whipped." Uchiha Shisui said watching his little cousin eat an Avocado.


	2. Bluebell's and Bondage

**The ABC's**

**B**

**Bluebell.**A delicate flower the shape of abell and a lavender color, when everyone sees Sakura they think of a Cherry Blossom, delicate and pure, but not Itachi, he thinks of a Bluebell because it's her favorite flower, she wears the flower behind her ears, it truly brings the color of her eyes out. Itachi goes to the Yamanaka flower shop all the time asking for a bluebell. Ino lightly smiles for she knows who the flowers are for. It has been wide known that Itachi has been smitten for Sakura; he shows his love and desire for her by courting her and giving her the lovely bluebell flowers. Sakura smells the flowers and close's her eyes in ecstasy, Itachi loves that look upon her face, he'd get her a Bluebell anytime she wanted to see that look upon her face, and Bluebell's are in fact Haruno Sakura's favorite type of flowers.

"Thank you for the flowers Itachi, I love them."

**B**

**Bondage.**If you were to define the definition of bondage it would be slavery, servitude, but to Itachi referring to Sakura it means so much more. When they dance its bondage, because they are oh so close, bonded a bondage. To Sakura though bondage means being with Itachi during the day, they have a bondage going on, her medic skills fixing him after he gets wounded on a mission, her healing him after an ANBU mission is a bondage, and most of all their love is a bondage.

"I love you, Itachi." She said after they made love, that right there is a bondage a very true bondage.


	3. Cheat and Crayons

**The ABC's**

**Chapter three**

**C**

**Cheat. **When they first got together Sakura was very smitten with Itachi, as days turned into months she became self-conscious of herself. One day she saw Itachi with a beautiful woman, she came to the conclusion that Itachi was cheating on her. After all why wouldn't he? Every man that has courted her has cheated on her, why would he be any different. She wanted to ask him why he has started cheating on her but she couldn't bring herself to ask. Then one day she walked in on Sasuke and the beautiful woman in bed together. She was a bit shocked, she then found out that Itachi wasn't cheating on her, he was just seeing if the woman was worthy enough for his baby brother.

"Silly Sakura, I would never stoop as low as your other suitors. I love you just the way you are."

**C**

**Crayons. **They come in different varieties and colors. Sakura's favorite drawing utensil. One day Sakura came home from the hospital and Itachi was sitting down at the dining room table and attempting to teach their ten month old son the proper technique to grasp a colorful crayon. She leant against the doorway just smiling, she and Itachi's son just didn't want to use the crayon, and his only interest to do with the bright colorful crayon was to do what all babies do at that age. Stick it in their mouths. Sakura couldn't help but giggle at their son, causing both males to look up.

"Sweetheart it would appear that our son wants to put the crayon in his mouth instead of coloring with it."


End file.
